transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
From the Frying Pan and into the Backfire
Decepticon Message: 2/166 Posted Author Backfire Tue Oct 27 Soundwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Backfire is relieved of any current obligations and is to report to Soundwave's laboratory immediately. Backfire's status will be updated to OFF-DUTY for an unknown duration of time. -Soundwave Backfire says, "I am currently enroute to your location Soundwave ... I think." Soundwave says, "Rendezvous with Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw awaits at the entrance. Buzzsaw will escort you the way." Backfire says, "Buzzsaw, the bird dude? Doesn't he just fly in circles?" Harrow says, "Bet you're getting that fake medal revoked." Tremor says, "Burn!" Astrotrain says, "What're you on about now?" Tremor says, "Keep your bearings in place, Backfire!" Astrotrain says, "...the frag did I just tune into?" Tremor is afraid of Soundwave and isn't going to elaborate. Astrotrain says, "I hear no elaborating. I demand elaboration!" Harrow decides to shut up too. Astrotrain says, "If I wanted to talk to myself I'd record my voice and have half a conversation!" Astrotrain says, "Bah! Fine! I didn't wanna talk to you freaks anyway!" NCC DCI Office Building Upon entering the office building, you first find yourself in a lobby room. There's typically a low-ranking Decepticon soldier watching the lobby room at all times, trained to snap to and properly greet high-ranking Decepticons. Past the lobby room is a multi-tiered control center, full of DCI operatives monitoring traffic on numerous computer screens. In fact, there are so many glowing screens here that they do not bother with interior lighting, leaving the area looking somewhat dim, with deep shadows in every corner. Somewhere in the heart of the building is Soundwave's office. Buzzsaw drifts into Soundwave's lab, having indeed shown Backfire the way. DCI headquarters is a virtual labyrinth, the suspense as it leads up to Soundwave's private lair is well earned. With fewer and fewer individuals to be spotted, light fading lower and lower as the duo make their way into... darkness. Buzzsaw flies ahead into the black, a perching click resonates in the shadow. Red visors pierce the nothingness, and Soundwave emerges with the condor at the pauldron. Backfire inches his way, bit by bit being led on by Buzzsaw. "Hey, stupid bird! Quit flying fast." he mutters, picking up the pace to keep up with his escort. Looking idly side to side, the Seeker notices the light retreating and darkness taking it's place. "Why does Soundwave work in such a spooky place anyhow?" Eventually Backfire enters a larger foyer, Buzzsaw flew ahead and perched somewhere ... in the shadow. "Anybody her...OH!" He's cut off midsentence with the activation of Soundwave's visor in the pitch blackness. The Seeker just sort of mills there, preferring to let the superior officer address him before speaking directly to him. Soundwave lets the silence linger for a moment. Thinking. Though others might perceive it as awkward. "Backfire will you do." The doors shut behind the Seeker with a loud thud, followed by the hiss and click of heavy locks. Soundwave turns and looks over his shoulder. "Follow Soundwave." The Seeker actually jumps when the doors seal behind him, but amazingly enough ... he doesn't let out a squell or yelp. "Uhh, yeah.." Backfire mutters, inching his way through the darkness once again. It's safe to say he is officially creeped out by Soundwave's display of lurking in the dark all alone ... and he thought Dreadwind was bad! "..Sure." Lights activate in Soundwave's wake, illuminating the way for Backfire as he follows Soundwave. High overhead, the bulbs are of oppressing intensity. They come to a stop at a lone podium in the center of the darkness, upon it is a standard medical scanner to analyze one's system status. Soundwave points to the conspicuous device. "Take it." Backfire follows as ordered, brightening up a tad bit when some lights kick on in the hallway. His vision wanders from side to side until the podium is lined up, lighted like center stage at the Grand 'Ole Opry. Meandering towards it, Backfire gives Soundwave an odd look and a nod before reaching out to take the medical scanner. "Okay, sooo ... I can go now?" There is a faint crackle and hum behind Backfire, like something powering up. ***Vak-BOOOM!*** Everything turns white. Blinding white. But the light fades and Backfire feels... wind? Mexico Covering almost 762,000 square miles, rugged, mountainous Mexico is a land of extreme diversity: the modern tourist resorts coexist with awe-inspiring ancient cities, and snow-capped volcanoes slope down to evergreen forests, colorful deserts, and endless tropical beaches. The huge, crowded metropolis of Mexico City is only a short distance from tiny villages. Mexico's diversity is also reflected in its people; there are over 50 different indigenous peoples with different languages and customs. Backfire blinks during the blinding white light, then feels a faint breeze on his face? What the hell? Opening his optics, the Seeker realizes that he's no longer standing in the NCC DCI office building with that creepy tapemaster Soundwave. Instead, he's in the middle of a large field ... full of cactus and tumble weeds. You receive a radio message from Soundwave: Backfire, report! You send a radio message to Soundwave: Report what? I'm in the middle of the frickin' desert? From the NCC DCI office, Soundwave cackles! "Excellent. Scan yourself with the equipment given to you. The readings are set to transmit to Soundwave your system analysis and location. Once complete, Backfire is released from Soundwave's charge." You send a radio message to Soundwave: You mean run this scanner thing over me? Is that what this is all about? Seriously? Ahh crud, alright...hang on. How do you work this thing anyhow? Backfire plays with the medical scanner, trying to find some sort of trigger or button to activate it. Suddenly a bird flies overhead and images of that creepy Soundwave and his pets like Buzzsaw come into mind, distracting him enough to drop the scanner on the ground. A ethereal and transparent blue beam shoots from the device and scans Backfire. Afterwards, it simply shuts down. You receive a radio message from Soundwave: Point to self. Device will activate... now. You send a radio message to Soundwave: Jeez, okay. Wait, is it supposed to do this weird scanny thing? Okay, it's done. You receive a radio message from Soundwave: Transmission complete. Subject in perfect health. Backfire is free to resume duties. Soundwave says, "Backfire is free of Soundwave's charge. Save Galvatron himself, Soundwave is not to be disturbed until further notice." The Seeker idiot is still confused and utterly speechless for the moment, which doesn't happen very often. Well the speechless part, not the confused part. Bending over, Backfire snatches up the scanner and tucks it away in his sub-space storage. Taking to the sky with an unsettling grimace, the Decepticon heads back towards the base. *SOMETIME LATER* NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Windshear aims an arm laser at the drone and fires Combat: Windshear misses Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Destabilizer Ray attack! Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone strikes Windshear with its Kick attack! Tremor is peeled open by Harrow's merciless scalpel! He grins broadly at her. "That's my girl," he says, his voice low. "Gimme some more." He rushes her again, thrusting his right leg forward and trying to knock her off balance. Combat: Tremor strikes Harrow with his Piston Kick! (Kick) attack! Windshear hears Harrows comment belatedly as he was really zeroed in on the drone and turns toward Tremor and Harrow. Harrow asked for some help, sure. He hauls back a fist and swings at Trem. "Lets make this fun, Trem." Combat: Windshear strikes Tremor with his Punch attack! Backfire meanders into the training room, clutching his head in his hands. "Frackin' Primus." Looking up, he notices Harrow being mauled by Tremor. Suddenly, his mech fluid sizzles. "Harrow, if you let a skid-plate like Tremor beat ya ... you'll never live it down Dominatrix!!" Harrow can't help a brief feeling of pride at Tremor's praise, just before getting thrown to the floor again. "ARGHH!" She waits for Windshear to toss his punch before rushing in to stab at that already gaping wound. Whether scalpel hits it's mark or not, sure turns towards Backfire's voice. And glares. And glares some more. Combat: Harrow strikes Tremor with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! Tremor is taken by surprise by Windshear's attack. Should have acknowledge him earlier! The punch connects with the side of his helm and nearly knocks him off his feet. But Tremor has done his share of fighting against multiple opponents, and he recovers quickly, turning to level a haymaker at Windshear. But he leaves Harrow an opening, and she punches a whole in his gun arm with her Vibro-Scalpel! "Gyahh!" He's really off-balance now, but he tries to follow through with his attack on Windshear anyway. Combat: Tremor misses Windshear with his Wild Left! (Punch) attack! Harrow takes a moment to recover as Windshear draws Tremor's attention... It's then that she notices the mecha tiger beside the wall. Match temporarily forgotten, she wanders over to crouch beside Rampage and scritch behind an ear. "Aww." Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Mecha-Tiger is still watching the fight. Then Harrow comes over to pet him. Awww! He purrrrrrs. "A little...to the left," the Predacon says. Windshear side steps the hit and grins, "Missed me," he lashes out another jab aimed for Tremors nose. Combat: Windshear strikes Tremor with his Punch attack! Backfire takes a seat beside Rampage, obviously unnerved by Harrow's glare attack. Harrow scratches a little to the left, then rubs his nose. "Good kitty. Okay hold up! Trem, Windy, quit fightin' real quick. Backfire, what were you called to Soundwave's office for? C'mon, spill it." "Ha, like I'd willingly give up such CONFIDENTIAL information!" Backfire laughs at Harrow. So much in fact, that he falls onto his back. "Ah crap." Tremor is cracked right in the nose by Windshear and staggers backward, clutching his arm. Alarms are going off in his head - his HUD reports corruption in his right arm's servomotors! Something in Harrow's scalpel . . . he'll have to remeber to ask her about it once he gets down pounding Windshear into jelly. He casts a look over to the wall, where Harrow is patting Rampage and Backfire is on his back. "A lucky hit, punk," he smirks to Windshear, "This is what you get fer interruptin'!" Combat: Tremor strikes Windshear with his Clobber! (Punch) attack! Windshear gets clocked straight in his lil wanna be goatee some seekers have and his head snaps back a bit. "Harrow asked for assistence, this is what Im giving." He swings again. Combat: Windshear strikes Tremor with his Punch attack! Harrow glowers down at Backfire for a good long moment. She sneers, then smiles. It fades right away when she sees Tremor and Windshear still fighting, "I said STOP FOR FIVE NANOS, Primus!" ... "Tremor, mind gleaning some information for me?" The Tiger is happy! He basks in the attention. Tremor fades right and takes Windshear's punch in the shoulder. He twines his fingers together and is about to bring a hammer blow down on Windshear's head, when he realizes Harrow is calling for him. "Hold up, Breezy," he says, holding up a finger, "We'll pick this up in a bit, huh?" Then he crosses to Harrow's side and looks down at Backfire. "Information, hmm? Anything, babe. Whatcha need?" He smirks down at Backfire with his fist in his palm. Combat: Tremor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear was all set to block and return the blow when Tremor comments and breaks away from the fight, "Sure." he says to picking the fight up later and looks back at the group nearby. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Getting back up to his feet, Backfire smirks. "It's no use Dominatrix, I am held by my oath as a Decepticon warrior. Everyone swears eternal servitude to the EMPIRE, or faces the most sickening horrors imagined." Looking from face to face, the Seeker realizes 'the jig is up'. "Okay okay, I made up one of my own ... But that doesn't lessen it's importance!!" Harrow doesn't look pleased with that answer, and simply responds to Tremor, "Perhaps you could loosen Backfire's tongue a bit. Surely it can't be /that/ confidential. We're all apart of the same team here, aren't we?" "If you want to know /so/ badly, ask Soundwave himself." Backfire replies, grinning again. "You heard the lady," Tremor smirks, "We're all very curious about what went down with S Dub, see? And we could ask him later, sure, but why wait when you could tell us right now? A shot in the jaw would loosen your tongue, I think." He cracks his knuckles. "And if that's what Harrow wants, then that's what she'll get." Harrow just continues to look smug, arms folded, waiting for Backfire's response. "Try as you might, I'll never speak of it cur!" Backfire shouts at Tremor, standing up and balling up fists that are held down at his side. Relaxing a bit, he backs away a step or two. "Hrmph! Do not become jealous that I've /earned/ my way into the higher echelons of the Decepticon command structure. While you..." swinging his finger around, pointing at all three of them. "While you fester at the bottom. Patience and diligence comrades. Maybe with some luck, then you TOO can be as useful as BACKFIRE?" The last part was emphasized with a 'Ginyu Force' type pose with one arm held high up in the air, the other pointing at his own grinning mug. Windshear shakes his head wiht a slight smirk but says nothing, just watches and listens. Tremor cracks his neck. He lashes out with a quick punch - a tap really, aimed at Backfire's jaw. Combat: Tremor misses Backfire with his Punch attack! Tremor says, "The next one hits. Please tell us." Harrow is sure to jump out of the way, despite not needing to. She pauses for a moment to mull over Backfire's words, and places a palm on Tremor's chest to prevent another hit (as much as she'd like to see it) - "Earned? You were... /promoted?/ You, of all mechs?" "Ha, not a thousand punches from a thousand warriors can pry the information Tremor." Backfire shouts, regaining composure after dodging the blow aimed at his jaw. Leaning in real close to Tremor, like invading personal bubble close. "I'm made of sterner stuff!!" Allowing the fellow Decepticon his breathing room, Backfire addresses Harrow. "Oh, full of inquiries today ... aren't you? It's always, 'Backfire, why do I have to fix you' or 'Backfire, quit calling me that' or 'Backfire, you're so dreamy' ... ....err, cross off that last one. However, now it is I that holds the upper hand Dominatrix!" The Tiger stares at Backfire. "Dominatrix? I don't get it..." Windshear folds his arms and does a thoughtful run doen his goatee with a hand, "Promoted? You? What have you done?" Windshear isnt a big one on rank but man, hes done a fair amount of stuff and nothings ever been said regarding any promotion for him. Tremor can barely keep himself from snapping and decking Backfire for real, but Harrow is holding him back and he shows restraint for her sake. "A promotion, huh? You'd think he'd be proud, wanna tell people. What's up, big guy? Hmm? We're all friends here. You can tell us!" Harrow stands there, fuming, fists clenched. "I don't get it either, kitty," she grates, optics blazing. She's not holding Tremor back now. "Scum! I do not sound like that! What Windy said, what have you done to deserve such honor!" "Ha, friends? Do friends punch eachother in the jaw when they are displeased with them? Do you consider the Autobots your friends then?" Backfire replies, taking a moment to think. That could be a fair analysis however, he's never had a friend before. Well, there was that rock on Accilade-6...but that was one crappy friend. Removed from his thinking, the Seeker looks at Harrow. "It matters not what I've done, merely that I've done so for the EMPIRE!" Backfire merely smiles, leaning back on his haunches and folding his arms across his chest. "So what have you done for the Empire?" Windshear asks, "Surely theres no reason to hide that. You should be bragging about it I would think." Harrow has grown to expect this unyielding stubbornness of Backfire, and seems to break. "Whatever, forget it fellas, he's not going to say anything, the coward. Or 'cur' as he puts it." ... "Perhaps I /will/ ask Soundwave." "I'm just about done with this," Tremor says, "Can that 'for the empire' crap and tell us what we want to know, or else give us a damn good reason why you can't." He's a straightforward guy whose processor can't follow a lot of convoluted twists and turns. Harrow may have backed down, but Tremor is incensed. Combat: Tremor misses Backfire with his Nice Little Slap (Punch) attack! Windshear looks at the knuckles on his right hand idely. His knuckles have been insensed by Tremors nose thats for sure... Obviously the crowd loses it's interest in an unyielding and unbragging Backfire. Why can't anyone be satisfied for dark and mysterious Backfire? Why oh why? Ah, such are the eternal questions that go unanswered. Seeing a nice shiny pennie on the ground, the Seeker stoops to pick it up ... causing Tremor to miss once again. Rearing up to full height, he gives the crowd an odd glance. Like, 'what are you looking at' glance. "I've served faithfully and above expectations Windshear. Not only did I bring that wretched Junkion to his knees, and forced submission of that blasted radio. Has any of you dull witted slag-heaps stopped to think that Soundwave may have taken a special interest in the one who silenced him? But I also bested the Wrecker Broadside in combat. Surely one as yourself can understand an /achievement/ of that magnitude!!" Backfire is still standing there looking all tough with his arms crossed. Windshear shrugs, "And Ive fought two wreckers at once. Pardon if I didnt win but they knew I was there.. Ive also tangled with the Dinobot Swoop on more then one occasion and have actually injured that dinobot.. these are not promotion worthy actions, it is all in the line of duty." To a certain someone who hasnt been around Windshear lately (hinder) his voice, though still with the same depth now has a whisper rasp to it not unlike a certain fictional character by the name of general grievus... Hinder shuffles into the arena, clearly out exploring again. She just watches everyone from a secluded corner for the time being, unsure of what's going on. Harrow isn't sure what to say to that explanation, nor Windshear's, and falls silent, actually growing bored. Great, Backfire got promoted, that's /just/ what he needs. Surely all of his accomplishments were flukes... c'mon, his name is /BACKFIRE/. "Windshear, drop it... if Soundwave deems those actions worthy of a promotion, then so be it," she finally says. Tremor looks to Harrow now, his limited personal resources exhausted. "Slag it," he says, "This is boring. Wanna get back to business - Harrow? Windshear?" He doesn't see Hinder enter. Windshear shrugs and punches Tremor... Combat: Windshear strikes Tremor with his Punch attack! Soundwave? The cream colored cassette's head snaps around to look at the Decepticon who just voiced her creator's name. Then she stands up on her hind legs are meerkat-like and looks around to see if the dreaded tape master is actually around here, or just being mentioned in passing. "Ah right!" Harrow spins around to try and catch Tremor off guard - but apparently Windshear has already done that! "No, hey, back off, he's mine!" And with that, and Backfire forgotten, she shoves at poor Breezy. Combat: Harrow strikes Windshear with her Shove (Punch) attack! Backfire grows tired of all the excitement and moves for the exit. "Inquire all you like comrades, that will not get you any closer to my /prestigous/ status!" Looking at them while walking, the Seeker bumps into a wall on his way out. "D'oh! I meant to do that!"